C'était un beau jour
by Miko Gomatare
Summary: Un petit texte avec Vincent Valentine. Notes éditées, quelques modifications au niveau de certaines répétitions.


Titre : C'était un beau jour

Auteur : Miko Gomatare

Style : drame/sérieux

Disclaimer : Comme pour toute fanfic, les personnges utilisés pour la fiction apartiennent à Squaresoft et blablabla. Mais comme c'est une fic, en loccurence, _ma_ fic, je garde les droits sur l'histoire.

C'était un beau jour, un de ces jours où le temps semble s'arreter. Sur le haut d'un arbre, une corneille croassait. Je sortis le Peine de Mort, le brandis devant moi et tirai. L'oiseau tomba raide comme un sac de farine. J'avais encore une fois oté la vie à un être vivant. Un corps sans vie est inerte, il ne vaut plus rien. Le corps de l'oiseau, si frétillant, si plein de vie, s'est arreté de battre. La corneille était morte car sa cervelle avait explosé à l'intérieur du crâne. Elle était morte car un de ses organes dits «vitaux» était hors service. Mais si on enlève l'esprit, l'énergie spirituelle, le corps s'arrête-t-il vraiment de vivre?

Pendant que j'obsevais l'inertie du corps de l'oiseau, un chien errant happa la corneille dans l'intention de la manger, et je tuai le chien. Ses yeux se voilèrent, montrant une expression désolante et froide, une expression tout simplement morbide. Je me culpabilisai d'avoir été aussi cruel.

Continuant mon chemin, toujours accompagné du cliquetis lugubre des articulations de mon bras mécanique, j'arrivai enfin au pied du Mont Nibel.

Là, les gémissements mélancoliques des loups affamés résonnaient sombrement.

Moi aussi, j'aurais voulu hurler, mais je ne pouvais pas.

Moi aussi, j'aurais voulu gémir et me plaindre comme un bête sauvage, mais je ne pouvais pas non plus.

Soudainement, un des loups se rua sur moi, la gueule béante si bien qu'en examinant, j'ai vu une grande quantité de caries, mais les crocs, longs de plusieurs centimètres, m'impressionèrent encore plus.

La bête essaya de me mordre le bras gauche, ce qui est peine perdue, car le métal dont il est composé est pratiquement incassable.

Les puissantes canines du loup s'éclatèrent en dix morceaux d'ivoire brisé, dès qu'il avait resséré ses mâchoires sur mon bras mécanique.

Le loup, geignant et glapissant, fou de douleur, tournait en rond, ne sachant que faire pour arrêter son supplice.

C'était étrange, d'habitude, les animaux me craignent, je suppose que c'est parce qu'ils sentent la monstruosité qui m'habite. Mais cette pauvre créature devait avoir l'étau de la faim qui l'enserait profondément depuis des jours pour s'attaquer à moi ainsi.

Et maintenant, elle souffrait le martyre à cause de ses dents cassées. De plus, sans ses précieuses canines, elle ne pourrait plus jamais se nourrir. Je sortis pour la troisième fois en ce jour mon arme et la poitai entre les deux yeux suppliants de l'animal. Ces yeux m'imploraient pitié, mais je n'y fis pas attention. Le chien du Peine de Mort claqua, signe évident du fait qu'il était armé. C'est triste d'éclater la cervelle d'un être. Ça a quelque chose de dégradant. Mais si je tire au coeur, ses souffrances seront plus longues. La tête serait donc plus appropriée.

Je tirai.

Un point noir surgit entre les deux yeux du loup, juste après le saut d'un éclat de sang. La giclée retomba sur moi, comme pour mieux indiquer que c'était moi qui l'ai tué.

Le loup s'éffondra, sans vie, les yeux couverts du voile de la mort.

Il y a une différence entre un être mort et un être endormi. Aucun d'eux ne bouge, mais le mort a une chose en moins, ce «quelque chose» tellement indéfinissable qu'est la vie. Quand le loup m'avait attaqué, il avait quelque chose de digne, de vivant. Quelque chose du genre «Je suis fier d´être en vie». Son poil vibrait, malgré le fait qu'il soit sec et terne. Son regard qui m'avait imploré le droit de vivre débordait de vie. Et je l'ai tué. J'ai tué un être si fier, si courageux. J'en ai honte. Cet être, qui ètait si puissant avant, n'était plus qu'une carcasse, dont l'ineretie était surnaturelle. Ses poils respectaient une certaine homogénité de son vivant, et maintenant, il était hirsute, sec, terne, et collé par du sang séche de quelque blessure au flanc. Sa mâchoire était entrouverte, laissant paraître ses dents cassées et une langue encore tiède. Bientôt, les corbeaux et les autres loups viendraient tirer profit de son cadavre.

Je continuai mon ascension du Mont Nibel, en remarquant un nombre croissant de corbeaux décharnés et de loups à l'air très maigre.

Arrivé au sommet, j'admirai les plaines qui s'étalaient devant moi, la mer au loin, dont on pouvait apercevoir le mouvement des vagues, et la région Cosmo, qui donnait cette teinte rougeâtre si particulière, si poétique.

Le crépuscule approchait.

Un immense soleil orange et larmoyant bassait dans le ciel, mariant cette lumière rouge aux différents tons de pourpres, de roses et même de dorés, en plus des canyons de la région Cosmo qui se détachaient du tableau, comme des ombres chinoises, et la mer d'un bleu parfait dont lécume caressait la plage et dont léau saline s'abattait contre les falaises. Sans oublier les nuages, de vrais petits moutons touffus.

Pour mettre un mot à tout ça, j'utiliserai le mot le plus approprié de mon maigre vocabulaire. Ce coucher de soleil est voluptueux.

La lune se levait déjà, ronde, belle, d'un argent glacial.La voûte céleste se levait, elle aussi, mainetenant que le soleil s'était couché sur moi.

La lumière blanche et froide de la lune jettait sur mes cheveux noirs une pâle lueur bleuâtre.

Devant ce spectacle, je fouillai le coté droit de ma ceinture, le coté où le Peine de Mort se trouvait.

Mes yeux rouges ne méritent pas la vue de ce monde.

Je sens le bord du canon froid de mon arme préssé contre ma tempe.

Je peux entendre mon coeur battre. Il veut vivre.

Je fais claquer le chien de l'arme à feu.

Mon esprit ne veut pas vivre.

Je pose l'index sur la gachette.

Mes yeux se plissent. Ma respiration s'accèlère.

C'est fini...

Une grande détonation retentit jusqu'au pied du Mont Nibel.

Même les voyageurs arrivant au village l'entendirent.

Un grand oiseau noir s'envola.

FIN

**Notes :** Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'est le «chien» d'une arme, c'est la partie que l'on doit abaisser pour préparer le tir. Toutes les armes à feu n'en sont pas toujours équipées. Le Peine de Mort l'est parce que le fait de faire claquer le chien rajoute un peu de piment à l'histoire ' .

EDIT: Après avoir su arracher ff7 aux mains de Price Minister, et d'enfin avoir pu refaire un petit combat, je me suis très vite rendu compte que le Peine de Mort était beaucoup trop long pour qu'on puisse se suicider avec! '...

Bon, niveau mort, je corrige, ça tire plus sur le "arrete de vivre" que sur le "est mort". En fait, cette fic, je l'ai faite un peu comme ça, pour m'entrainer.. Je SAIS qu'il y pas mal de répétition.., mais j'ai la mémoire courte, alors je ne mets pas le synonyme, et je refous le même mot en pensant que c'est le synonyme! --' Ouaip... OK.

P-S: et laissez un pitite review please! C'est pas parce que c'est court qu'n y a pas droit!


End file.
